


Late Night Conversations

by minyoonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonwoo/pseuds/minyoonwoo





	Late Night Conversations

Mingyu closed the faucet as he finished brushing his teeth. It's evening and he's getting ready for slumber. 

As he went out from the bathroom, he noticed his boyfriend lying down on their bed, a book on his hand. He's wearing his specs and his favorite pajamas. He can't help but admire the boy. His soft and delicate fingers gently turning the pages makes Mingyu feel warm. The boy stopped when he noticed his boyfriend staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mingyu?" he fidgeted with his glasses as they slid down his nose. He closed the book and gestured for his boyfriend to come lie beside him. 

Mingyu followed, walking towards the boy and immediately cuddling him, flooding him with soft kisses. The boy chuckled, stopping him, "Mingyu!" 

Mingyu stopped and stared at his boyfriend for a while, he hugged him from the side and quietly mumbled, "Wonwoo-hyung, I missed you." as he rested his chin on the boy's shoulders. The latter was facing the ceiling.

Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief, "What? We're together everyday, Mingyu. Stop being so cheesy." he laughed. His laugh sounds music to Mingyu's ears. Mingyu can't help but kiss the tip of Wonwoo's nose. 

"I know, it's just that we have been busy with school and stuff that we don't have much time for ourselves. Whenever we come home, we would talk but not as long as when we weren't that busy. I really miss having those late night conversations we always have before." Mingyu pouted. It's true, they don't really have the chance to talk with each other properly because they have tons of schoolworks to do. 

 

Wonwoo smiled and run his fingers through Mingyu's hair, "You're right." He rolled to the side to face Mingyu and poked his cheek, "What do you want to talk about, my sweet pea?" 

Mingyu narrowed his eyes, "Wonwoo, is that what books are teaching you these days?" 

"Admit it, jitterbug. You like it when I call you these names." 

He rolled his eyes while smiling. He let go of Wonwoo's waist and stared at the ceiling. They have those cute little glow in the dark stars and moons. They bought it in the store they once went to because Mingyu was being a baby and wants some matching rings. Once he laid his eyes on the item, he fell in love and immediately bought it, forgetting the real purpose of their arrival in the store. 

They kept silent for a while until Mingyu spoke, "Wonwoo, do you think the night is better than the day?" he asked, still looking up. 

Wonwoo followed Mingyu's gaze but didn't answer. Instead, he waited for Mingyu to speak again. 

"I like the night." he quietly mumbled. "The aura is relaxing, it makes me want to rest forever. It feels... peaceful. I enjoy the silence, it feels cold, but it makes me feel at ease. It likes a time for me to breathe, and think things out, without having to worry about time." he looked at Wonwoo, "Thus, the night and you are my two favorite things. Spending the night with you wouldn't be perfect for me?" he smiled, cheekily.

Wonwoo felt warm, cheeks suddenly red, "Mingyu." 

Mingyu licked his lips, and chuckled when he saw Wonwoo blushing. He didn't comment though, instead he asked again, "How about you?" 

Wonwoo hummed before answering, "I do prefer the night than day." he stated. "You know I'm a night person." he said as if it's the most obvious thing. "I agree in all of the things you said, but you know what's more beautiful in the night?"

"What?"

Wonwoo used his lips to point at the ceiling, where the stars and moons are located. Mingyu didn't get it though, and gave him a confused look. "What's that? Are you gesturing for me to kiss you?" He said. 

"No. I was talking about the stars." 

Mingyu fell silent while mumbling a silent 'oh'. 

"You know how a star is silently twinkling in the dark sky, giving luminous light through our darkness?" the latter looked at Mingyu. "That's how I see you. You give me light. Everytime I look at the stars, I feel safe, I feel secured, I feel like someone is watching me and protecting me, from all the darkness I could go through. That's what I'm feeling when I'm with you. You make me feel safe." 

Mingyu smiled and kissed Wonwoo's forehead. Hearing his words makes his heart flutter. He doesn't know the things that run through Wonwoo's mind all the time, but hearing him express himself to him, it feels warm and nice. It makes his heart skip a beat. He feels butterflies on his stomach, as clichè and cheesy as it sounds. 

"You don't only remind me of the stars." Wonwoo spoke again. "You remind me of almost everything. It's really insane." One of the things he loves about Wonwoo is he can sound playful and smart at the same. He laughs while resting his arm around Wonwoo's waist. 

"Like what?" he asks as he nuzzles his face on Wonwoo's neck. 

"You know you remind me of dogs, do you?" 

"Yes. You always say that when we see dogs." 

Wonwoo laughs for the nth time this night, "Right. You remind me of..." he stops and thinks. 

Mingyu wrinkled his forehead, "I thought i remind you of everything. Why did you become quiet all of a sudden?" he pouted. 

"Silly. You do! I just want to sound smart so I'm choosing the right words to say." 

"Really, Wonwoo?" he asked. "Even if you say the weirdest things, It would still make my heart flutter." 

"Okay then, you remind me of poop. It's because you're shitty." 

"Shut up." 

"Kidding!" he laughed, his nose scrunching. The view makes Mingyu roll on the floor. "You remind me of a book." 

"Books are interesting. It has a lot of stories to tell. It can make me laugh, it can make me cry, it can make me feel a thousand feelings. It can make me forget all my problems, and go to another world. Explore new things and just be happy. It makes me a whole different person. You're that, Mingyu. Plus, I love books and I love you." 

Mingyu's heart fluttered once again. Wonwoo's the only one who can do these things to him. He's so lucky that Wonwoo's his. 

"You know what, you remind me of books too." 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, "I'm looking forward to this one, Mingyu." 

"Well, books can be boring on the outside. Ehem, like you."

Wonwoo glared at him, "Are you saying I'm boring?"

"Let me finish, please." Mingyu said, about to laugh. He cleared his throat and continued, "But when you read it, that's the time you realize it's enjoyable. That's the time you'll say it's interesting. Especially when the plot is too good, you find yourself getting attached to it and you just can't get enough." 

"What I'm saying is, you may look boring. But when people get to know you, they'll say you're really fun to talk to and it's nice being around you. Especially when you're being too good, wow, I even appreciate the little things about you, I find myself getting attached to you and that's how I realized you got me. I'm smitten. I'm in love." 

 

"You're too sweet." Wonwoo yawned, "But I'm sleepy. Maybe we should go to sleep?" 

"Okay. Good night, I love you."

"Good night. I love you more, churro."

"Oh Shut up, Wonwoo."

"Fine."


End file.
